yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekkit
Please be aware that this page MAY contain SPOILERS. Tekkit is a Mod within the Technic Pack Launcher, alongside Technic, The Yogbox and Hack/Mine. Tekkit is an industrialized Minecraft, a new age in Minecraft, which is primarily a tutorial, but often has interactions with other members of the server, the most memorable being the rivalry between Sjin and Duncan. This page is not about the modpack, but is about the videos produced by members of the Yogscast. History The first member of the yogscast to record Tekkit was Duncan. On the 3rd of March 2012 he released his first Tekkit video where he mentions that he has been playing it a lot recently with Rythian and Sjin. Sjin later released his first Tekkit video labelled 'Sjin's Top Ten Tekkit Technological Terrors' where he outlines the top ten most dangerous things in Tekkit. Later Sips joined Sjin and they started their own series. This continued for some time until round about June/July. During this period of wait no other Yogscasters uploaded Tekkit videos however some definitely did have a go on the server, at least Rythian, Zoeya, Teep and Maide were present during this time. The world was peaceful... but not for long. During this time a rivalry had also sprouted between Sjin and Duncan and on the 22nd of June this rivalry finally came to a head. The Great Tekkit War In retaliation to Duncan burning Sjin's (decoy) mansion Sjin declares all out war on Duncan. Sjin attempts to catch Duncan by surprise with diamond armour and a charged mining laser but Duncan is significantly more well armed than him and quickly dispatches Sjin. Returning to his base defeated Sjin quickly prepares for another assault, this time with Quantum armour and with many more weapons. Taken by surprise at his own base Sjin is attacked by Duncan. A tremendous battle ensues with both parties using powerful magic rings. During the battle a fire ring is used by both Duncan and Sjin which causes havoc across the entire world of Tekkit. Everything is burned to the ground. Many innocent bystanders are killed during the war and you see them express their discomfort during it. Zoeya's mushrooms are burned to a crisp... Rythian's house and power flower are destroyed. Not much is left standing. The battle lasts endless minutes and part way into it Duncan sets off two nukes in Sjin's house, destroying it completely. However, while Duncan is setting the nukes, he has no idea that Sjin is sabotaging his Nuclear Reactor, causing it to malfunction and explode while Duncan is trying to repair it. This marks the end of the Tekkit war. The battle lasted for at least five minutes and caused exactly three casualties. The world is ruined. All the hard work put into to making it lost. The survivors can only stand and stare at the remains of their previous lives... The New World However, the combined power of Duncan's nukes and his reactor exploding seems to have created a wormhole into which all the players were sucked. They arrived in a brand new world, ripe for the picking. Joined by some of their friends they commenced again in building up their power and their might. Some were lost for a time and only reappeared later but slowly and surely they all strive to build a better world for themselves. However, Sjin and Duncan managed to make quite a few enemies during the war and there are those that still wish to take revenge for what was destroyed by the combined powers of Duncan and Sjin. As this world grows, so does the tension, and war is always on the horizon. Main Characters Honeydew Honeydew is the boss of Honeydew Inc. He is constantly adding things to their plans, like a rooftop penthouse, a Jaffa Cafe and an underground quarry, in addition to the main plan of a Jaffa Cake factory. He soon went mad with power and used most of the resources to make a crown and golden pants. Simon is currently possessing slave driving characteristics but is still being nice to Duncan, because of his intelligence and mastery of Tekkit. He provided Lewis and Duncan with 1% shares, after which, Lewis gave his share to Sjin because of his help with Oil Island and used Duncan's to make a Talisman of Repair (AKA "the rainbow tampon"). The rest of the shares were used as emergency toilet paper by Simon during his "business" trip to Hawaii. There is currently only a single 1%, share for Honeydew Inc. It is also to be noted that Simon has been taking orders from a mysterious construction under his bed that looks suspiciously like Sjin, which he seems to believe is a god. From the videos we know that the "god" gave Simon orders in his sleep to help re-build Pig Island, and to aid Sips and Sjin in their activities. The head appears to be the explanation for Simon's sudden obsession with Pig Island. It was found out later that the head had been controlled by Sjin and he was secretly telling Sips what to do. After which, Honeydew, Lewis and Duncan chased Sjin away. Afterwards Honeydew used the head to recruit Sips to help build their factory, because they only had 3 floors. Sjin returned, wearing very revealing clothing which prompted Duncan to get him leather pants. Sjin said he had been chased by monsters in the wilderness, after running for a week. Honeydew promised to nurse him back to health if he worked alongside Sips to build the factory. They got remarkable progress, and built the factory to an incredible height, at least compared to the previous height. Xephos Xephos is an employee of Honeydew inc, and is constantly pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis is forced to refer to him as "sir." Lewis is usually seen doing all the hard labour. After taking too much pain from Simon's "poking stick", Lewis threw his belongings away and sought a new job at Sips Co. where he remained for a while. After Sips accused him of witchcraft and beat him with Sips Co. dirt, he returned to Honeydew Inc. He was then granted the honor of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips, and dirt boxed in the quarry. During episodes 30 - 37, Lewis is seen bossing Simon around, much to Simon's displeasure. Lewis seems to forget that Simon is in-charge of Honeydew Inc. and he seems to take charge over both Simon and Duncan. Due to Simon's obsession with Pig Island, he and Duncan have had to carry on working at Honeydew Inc without their CEO. He started out not knowing much about Tekkit, but has become much more knowledgable with time. Zoey and her B.A.R.R.Y initiative have discovered that Lewis is fairly knowledgable and have figure out that Simon's weakness is Lewis, Meaning that they must eliminate the "Spaceman" (Lewis) if they turn violent. Lewis said in the episode Tekkit 58- Mustard and Mug that Rythian is a Major threat and that he should be Nuked because he had it coming. They also discussed banding together against a common enemy. Duncan Duncan is the head technician of Honeydew Inc. He had a 1% share, but it was used to make a Talisman of Repair. Duncan is recognized as the brains of the operation (followed by Lewis) and is the person who Simon and Lewis rely on to do most of the technical planning and work. In recent episodes Lewis' Tekkit skills seem to have grown enormously, meaning Duncan now has a lot of help. Duncan was the first to get a flying ring, as well as the first person to wear a full suit of Nano-Armour. Duncan does most of his work independently, away from the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory and workshop. Instead, he chooses to work in his own tower that has a large observatory and telescope, now currently working on a nuclear reactor. This is where most of the episodes in his own stand-alone Tekkit series take place. On the older Tekkit server, he mostly worked alone, and worked with mostly with IndustrialCraft, Buildcraft, and Equivalent Exchange. He was also one of the two who destroyed the old Tekkit server, in his war on Sjin. As a result, he has a fierce rivalry with Sjin, though this appears to have waned as of late. Sjin Sjin was once the head worker of Sips Co. He built a massive quarry on the land. Sjin used to be given a lot of grief by the members of Honeydew Inc. who stole things from him and pushed him around, but he got his revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to work worse than Lewis, he is fired by Sips and after failing the Honeydew Inc Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Trading. He later returned to Sips Co. after Sips realized how he couldn't manage without Sjin, however Sjin agreed on the terms that he got a 50% share in the company, officially changing the name to Sjips Co. (although the company's still referred to as Sips Co). Sjin still occasionally works with Honeydew Inc. often, despite failing his early training. He helped greatly with the construction of Oil Island and has recently been working on the Jaffa Factory. It has also been revealed in the Tekkit episode 52 or Duncan vs Head that he has been a puppet master controlling Honeydew and Sips in their actions: Pig island work and Sips' dirt trading. In episode 52, it's revealed that Sjin is actually the "Big Head" stationed underneath Simon's bed, who commanded Simon to build a giant pig. It's also revealed that the "Big Head" is the boss of Sips Co. and Sjin managed to fool Sips into doing his will. Sjin recently had a Minor battle with Rythian, where Sjin lost and Rythian came to the realization that Sjin may not be as powerful as once thought. Sips The boss of Sips Co., Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him, while kicking Sjin out. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was donned an "effing Ding Dong" and Lewis a "silky shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Sips plays most of the time around with the stuff of Sips Co. In his tekkit series he is much nicer to Sjin, and does most of the work, resembling Honeydew in that aspect and Sjin is the one who comes up with most of the technological advancements, very similar to Duncan. After setting up an infinite lava source for the Geothermal Facility Sips and Sjin decided to get away for a while. They set sail in the same spot Rythian had come from when he joined them. They have recently set up a secret base, and plan on making an even more secret base which will be accessed via the bathroom. Of course, the best way to keep things secret is to put them all over the wiki. Rythian Rythian joined Sips Co. in''' "Sjin and Sips Tekkit Series"''' Episode 7: Machines. His main goal was to assassinate Simon and Lewis as instructed by Sips and Sjin, but to spare Duncan and instead order him to dress him up as a robot and send him back in time to chase children. Rythian has recently revealed he only worked for Sips Co. so he could get some supplies to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying his home during their Tekkit war. He now is the head mage in his own group, sometimes referred to as Shakespeare in Jurassic Park, with Zoeya as his apprentice and Teep as the guardian of their tower/castle. He is currently one of the most powerful players on the server, with a ridiculous amount of red matter and several other tools at his disposal and has created the highest tier of EE armor, Gem armor, although Duncan is gaining quite a lot of red matter and has a lot of red matter weapons also. He has a great disdain for science and those that practice it, preferring the simplicity and "purity" of magic. As a result, he considers Duncan to be the worst player on the server, since he uses both magic and science to achieve his goals without properly respecting either. Zoeya Zoeya has recently joined Rythian as an apprentice, for revenge on Duncan and Sjin for destroying their previous world homes, however she often seems more interested in regrowing her Mushroom Village than in revenge. However it will be hard for her to remake her Mushroom Village because there is no more Forestry mod in Tekkit, and the new updates mean you cannot grow giant mushrooms except on mycelium or underground. She is really obsessed with mushrooms. Mostly with Barry,"King Of Mushrooms". He is her favorite mushroom. She has created a kingdom of mushrooms underground. Later on it is revealed that Barry is not the name of the big mushroom but of a large underground "Science" network that Zoeya created, it's main purpose is that it can track down players. B.A.R.R.Y stands for Ballistics Assimilation Research Recon and Yoga. Zoeya's underground base has a lot to do with science, something Rythian is not happy with. Zoeya also seems to have a certain respect for Duncan, seeing as he blends both magic and science together to complete his projects. She has recently left Rythian to start Mushroom Labs with Teep and the Brown Mushroom Rebels. Martyn Martyn has recently joined the Yogscast Tekkit server and started his own tekkit series with Toby. They are thinking about starting their own company. The name Martyn has chosen for his company is InTheLittleCorp. Toby Toby recently joined Martyn in their own Tekkit series on the Yogscast Tekkit Server and they are thinking about starting their own company. He recently had a fight with TheStrippin. At the end of the fourth episode, Toby is seen exploring Honeydew Inc. and Sjips Co. He stole various things from Honeydew Inc., including some TNT, five torches and Simon's bed before being teleported back to InTheLittleCorp by Martyn. Lomadia Head of Lombucket Industries, Lomadia is currently working on expanding the industrial might of her company, while also creating an Owl Sanctuary. Hannah has stated on multiple occasions that Duncan sometimes takes time out of working at Honeydew Inc. to tutor her on how Tekkit works. Nilesy Nilesy was found underground by Sips and Sjin during their Tekkit series. He temporarily joined them, but was kicked off their land for botching up when making a pool. He later returned, wanting to be Sips and Sjin's pool-boy, but failed the interview and was crushed to death. In part 21 of Rythian's Tekkit series it is revealed that he built the pool in the town of Newpool. Nilesy has since resurfaced from his death at the hands of Sips and Sjin and has now set up shop as a 'Pool Man' constructing a makeshift stand in the rainforest. Rythian and Zoeya went to Nilesy for a pool for their castle, which he has created. Next, he moved to Hannah's Owl Sanctuary and plans to set up an improved pool shop there. He can teleport to places by asking "The Almighty Sips" via chat. Teep A recent addition to Rythian's outcast group, Teep, an incredible sharpshooter and dinosaur, killed Zoeya in Episode 8 of their Tekkit series. He was found in a cave, where Rythian and Zoey recruited him by asking 'yes' and 'no' questions, to which he responded by nodding or shaking his head. He was assigned to protect their fortress and often collect mushrooms for Zoeya. He also was in other Yogscast member's Tekkit videos, like Sjin's Top Ten Tekkit Terrors. Teep was in the mining laser clip, where he actually talked. Teep is also from the old tekkit server, appearing in one of Duncan's Tekkit videos. He also watches the wizards' pets while they are away. In Episode 27 of Rythian's series, it was discovered that Teep was kidnapped and being held hostage at the Captive Creeper, a bar run by MintyMinute. After being rescued by Zoey and Rythian, he went with Zoey and the brown mushroom rebels, presumably abandoning Rythian. MintyMinute Currently the owner of Captive Creeper, recently agreed to guide Sips and Sijn into the Nether. She may be involved in the kidnapping of Teep, as he was being held in her bar. TheStrippin Currently helping Duncan in his Tekkit series with RailCraft. He has recently had a fight with LikeTotallyToby and won the brawl, giving him a professional undefeated fighting record of 1 win, 0 losses. Zyluss Zyluss is currently one of the two residents of Newpool (seen in Rythian's series episode 21), a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. Currently, his only progress is to build a brick house, blow up a portion of Daltos' house after Daltos killed his mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, and argue with Daltos about who the pool Nilsey built belongs to. Zyluss owns a Destruction Catalyst. Daltos Daltos is currently one of the two residents of Newpool, a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. His contributions to the Tekkit server are to kill Zyluss's mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, build a house which has been partially blown up in Zyluss's retaliation, and to argue with Zyluss over who the pool Nilsey built belongs to. During episode 21, his sound cut out just before he finished talking, which left him saying "I put a rattlesnake in her t-" before cutting out. The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. is the company owned by Simon Lane, also known as Honeydew. In his employment is Lewis and Duncan. The ultimate goal of their company is to create a sustainable flow of Jaffa Cakes and Jaffa related products. Sjips Co. Sjips Co. will soon be a dirt making factory.(Sips prefers separation by hand so he scrapped that method of work) Pipes separating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place. However in some episodes Sips has referenced and told Sjin that they have a secret agenda which could make Honeydew Inc. a direct competitor. Sjin's Community Swimming Pool Group Formerly Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. This is still a small company, formerly consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. The company was expanded by Sjin who build a swimming pool, banana boat and a "fountain." The company is now assumed to have been absorbed by Sips Co. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park This group is made up of three members so far; Rythian, the head mage and leader of the group, Zoey the mushroom enthusiast and Teep their sharpshooting dinosaur. Their ultimate goal is to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying the previous Tekkit server. Before they can do this, however, they must complete the construction of their Mage Tower, and gather enough supplies to make themselves invincible. The other companies do not appear to be aware of the existence of this group, except for Hannah and Duncan. They have yet to make an appearance in the main series, however, upon completion of their tower, they may wage industrial warfare upon Sips and Sjin and Simon, Duncan and Lewis. Recently they acquired a dinosaur, named Teep to guard their ever-growing Fortress. They now have code names, Rythian is Romeo, Zoey is Juliet and Teep is Greenman, hence the name of the group. Other members include their iron golems, Red Five and Johnny Iron, the clinically depressed/suicidal snow golem Gilbert, their wolves: Ghost Jr., and Willow, and three mooshrooms: Daisy, Ssss (formerly Sally), and Nilesy Jr. They now have to go save Teep after finding out about Zoey's science addiction. InTheLittleCorp The latest to join the Tekkit server, Martyn and his friend Toby join in not knowing what to do. Their main goal is to create a "Lapis" tool company. By Lapis, of course, they mean Sapphire, although it hasn't been confirmed. Lombucket Industries This is a company which was recently created by Hannah. Though its main function is as an owl sanctuary, it has expanded into oil, fuel, lava, teleport pipes, secret underground lairs, and various other things. Rail Bros Inc. The pride and joy of TheStrippin. It's currently working on building rails that extend between Castle Duncan and Strippin Station. The company may also build railways to other areas from Strippin Station. Also, the other member of Rail Bros Inc. has gone missing and TheStrippin has been looking for him, with Duncan The Captive Creeper A bar owned by MintyMinute. Nilesy's Best And Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories A very new business set up by Nilesy, on his recovery from his brutal murder at Sjips Co. that sells Pools and Pool accessories. One of his pools is located between Zyluss' and Daltos' residences, however, these two are still arguing whose pool it actually is. He was hired to make two more pools; another one for the City of New Pool and one for Rythian's castle. B.A.R.R.Y B.A.R.R.Y is an Underground facility located underneath Rythian's Fortress and it is a shortened way of saying Ballistics, Assimilation, Research, Recon and YOGa Initiative centre where Zoeya and Scotty the Chief Engineer are in Command. The B.A.R.R.Y centre utilizes the well-known MushNet. (This facility was discovered in Minecraft- The Tekkit Adventure 28.) This facility acts as a scouting centre for most of the players in the server and shows their Threat level, Weaknesses and last known location which is discovered by the many Mushroom scouts This facility says that the Powerful Master Alchemist Rythian is an Extreme threat, followed by Duncan and Sjin at High Threat. It also says that the "Spaceman"(Lewis) needs to be eliminated. This facility also stats that Nilesy, Zyluss and Daltoss are considered allies of Zoeya. Series Most of the events that occur in Tekkit all happen on the same server, however, the game footage is captured and uploaded onto a number of the Yogscast's channels. The current list of series are as-follows: *Lewis, Simon and Duncan's Tekkit series - uploaded onto the main BlueXephos channel. *Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series - uploaded to both Sips and Sjin's channels. *Rythian, Zoey and Teep - uploaded to Rythian's YouTube channel. *Hannah's solo series - uploaded onto the Yogscast2 YouTube channel. *Martyn and Toby's series - uploaded onto Martyn's inthelittlewood channel. *Nilesy's series - currently only one episode, which was uploaded to Nilesy's channel. *Duncan's Tutorial series- uploaded on Lalna's channel. *Nilesy's and Hannah's Tekkit series - uploaded onto Yogscast2 and Nilesy's channel. Notes Many strange names have been seen in the Chat messages. In Tekkit with Duncan 49, many people are seen logging off and back on, including Inthelittlewood, Ridgedog, MintyMinute, and LikeTotallyToby. Also while watching Rythian's Tekkit you can see Benjamin_Disco leave. In the first episode of Martyn and Toby's Tekkit Series you can see Benjamin Disco logging in. (Benjamin_Disco first appeared in Sips and Sjin's original Tekkit series titled Sips and Sjin's Tekkit adventure that was uploaded only on Sjin's channel. This series ended in episode 8 when Benjamin_Disco blew their house up.). A lot of players from the old Tekkit server (which Sjin and Duncan destroyed) have still not been seen on the new server. Some have shown up, such as Teep, Zyluss and Daltos, but it seems to be that many others have not returned like Maide or Skylord_Vitellius. Their whereabouts are unknown, and they may not have joined the new server. Category:Games Category:Tekkit series